O fim de um amor
by Karen13
Summary: Gina narra de seu ponto de vista o término do seu namoro com Harry na fic Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras, que também está aqui na Songfic com a música It must have been love, da Roxette.


N/A: Essa songfic foi baseada nos capítulos 13 e 14 da fic "Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras", por isso recomendo que se leia a fic primeiro, mas quem quiser ler mesmo sem ter lido-a antes, fique à vontade! ;) Bjks!!!

O fim de um amor

__

It must have been love but it's over now...

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou...)

A neve caía fina e insistente nos jardins de Hogwarts naquela manhã. Eu consegui ouvir, distante, o som dos alunos rindo e conversando lá embaixo. Mas no meu dormitório, onde estava, só havia silêncio... Nenhum som, nenhuma palavra... Eu estava sozinha, apenas sentindo as batidas constantes do meu coração machucado. Mas ele não estava machucado porque o deixaram assim, não, ele se feriu por culpa e somente por culpa minha! Porque eu o machuquei, porque machuquei o coração de outra pessoa...

__

Lay a whisper on my pillow 

(Coloque um sussurro sobre meu travesseiro)

Leave the winter on the ground

(Deixe o inverno no jardim)

Não consegui mais ficar olhando por aquela janela e decidi sentar na minha cama. Corri meus dedos pelo travesseiro. Eu deixaria Hogwarts naquele dia, porque decidira passar as férias em casa, longe dali. Depois de tudo que acontecera, de tudo que eu dissera, não conseguia mais ficar ali, perto dele. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar vivendo no mesmo castelo em que Harry também vivia. Era impossível olhar para ele e não sentir de novo toda aquela avalanche de sentimentos... culpa, dor, tristeza... Eu o machuquei, sei disso, mas também não conseguiria mais suportar aquela situação! Não podia continuar a enganá-lo! Ele sempre foi tão franco, tão honesto comigo! Prosseguir com aquilo era como sustentar uma mentira todos os dias!

__

I wake up lonely, there's air of silence 

(Eu acordo sozinha, o silêncio está no ar)

In the bedroom and all around

(No quarto e em tudo ao redor)

Lembro-me de cada momento que passamos juntos... Ah, no começo foi um sonho! Realmente fora um sonho, porque eu nunca acreditei que fosse de verdade... Eu sempre gostei dele de um jeito diferente, sempre o vi de outra maneira... Aquele jeito dele, simples, mas diferente ao mesmo tempo... Aqueles olhos verdes, até mesmo o cabelo desajeitado! Tudo me atraía, mas eu era apenas uma menina tola e inconseqüente... O tempo passou, e eu percebi que ele nunca iria me notar, porém, um dia, isso aconteceu! Nunca pensei que aconteceria, mas aconteceu! E nós começamos a namorar, quando eu poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria? Mas eu sempre me senti insegura também. Será que ele realmente me amava? 

__

Touch me now, I close my eyes 

(Toque-me agora, eu fecho meus olhos)

And dream away

(E deixo meus sonhos me levarem)

Sim, ele realmente gostava de mim. Com o tempo eu pude perceber isso... Mas aí surgiu um problema: e quanto a mim? Eu realmente o amava? Todos aqueles anos que eu ficava vermelha quando ele chegava perto de mim, que eu pensava nele, que eu gaguejava à simples menção do seu nome... será mesmo que isso era amor? A dúvida cresceu em mim desde a primeira vez que Harry me beijou com mais intensidade. Porque, no começo, era como se ele fosse, de certa maneira... prudente comigo. Ele ia com calma, até parecia que tinha medo de me assustar. Talvez ele estivesse certo, porque no primeiro beijo realmente ardente que ele me deu, eu me assustei! Não porque ele tenha feito isso, mas sim porque o que eu senti... eu não senti o que deveria... eu deveria ter ficado feliz, ter-me sentido nas nuvens, o coração batendo mais depressa, querer que o tempo parasse ali e eu somente sentisse aquele beijo! Mas não, eu não senti nada disso! Eu me senti desconfortável, como se aquilo não fosse certo! Não que Harry não beijasse bem, porque sim, ele beijava bem, mas... ah, eu não consegui sentir... prazer... naquele beijo... É difícil explicar, mas eu não achei que estivesse certo...

__

It must have been love but it's over now 

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

It must have been good but I lost it somehow

(Deve ter sido bom, mas eu o perdi de alguma forma)

E o tempo passou. Eu achei que fosse besteira tudo isso, que eu só estivesse assustada porque nosso relacionamento estivesse mais sério... Sei lá, Harry foi meu primeiro namorado, como eu poderia saber se estava certo ou não? Eu continuei, mas... toda vez que estávamos juntos, eu me sentia estranha, desconfortável... Não era como antes, eu não me sentia inteiramente bem. Harry sempre foi uma companhia maravilhosa, nós conversávamos, ríamos, e eu gostava disso, mas quando ele me beijava, aí que tudo ficava complicado. Eu gostava de estar com ele, mas simplesmente não me sentia bem beijando-o. E eu me culpava por isso, porque eu deveria me sentir bem, não é? Afinal eu estava com ele, eu gostava dele... ou não?

__

It must have been love but it's over now 

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

(Desde o momento em que nos tocamos até nosso tempo terminar)

Foi então que eu resolvi contar essas minhas angústias para Hermione. Bem, nós nunca fomos tão amigas assim, na verdade ficamos mais próximas justamente quando comecei a namorar o Harry, já que ele estava sempre perto do meu irmão e da Hermione. Mas eu resolvi contar para ela, porque não me senti segura para contar para nenhuma outra amiga minha. Hermione foi boa conselheira. Ela me escutava e contava experiências suas também. Ela falava do namoro dela com o meu irmão, e dizia o que sentia quando o beijava, quando estava com ele... E eu percebia que o que eu sentia por Harry não era nem de longe um pouquinho parecido com o que ela sentia por Rony. Hermione e Rony se gostavam por aquilo que eles realmente eram... não importava o gênio difícil dos dois, não importavam as diferenças... Eles se amavam. Mas e quanto a mim? Comecei a perceber que, desde o primeiro dia que vi o Harry, ele me impressionou. Tá, até aí tudo bem, ele impressiona qualquer um, afinal ele é o "Harry Potter". Mas eu também notei que... bem, ele foi o primeiro garoto próximo de mim que não era meu irmão, então foi um pouco natural que eu me sentisse diferente perto dele, não é? Bem, foi isso que eu comecei a perceber, que eu o admirava, mas... amar? Isso era amar?

__

Make-believing we're together 

(Estou inventando histórias em que estamos juntos)

That I'm sheltered by your heart

(E que eu estou protegida pelo seu coração)

E eu deixei o tempo correr... Sentindo-me cada vez mais desconfortável perto dele... Ao mesmo tempo, era estranho, mas eu também não gostava quando alguma garota olhava para ele! Eu estava com ele, não estava? Então ninguém podia ficar olhando daquele jeito para ele! Que nem aquela professora, que nunca tirava os olhos dele... Todo mundo, principalmente minha mãe e meus irmãos, sempre disse que eu era ciumenta. Sim, talvez eu seja mesmo, mas eu sempre achei também que eu era mais orgulhosa do que ciumenta... uma vez meu pai me disse uma verdade: eu sou possessiva. Harry estava comigo, não estava? Por mais que toda essa revolução no meu coração estivesse acontecendo, ainda assim, eu era a namorada dele, então nada mais correto que as garotas tirassem aqueles olhos dele! Uma coisa que eu nunca admito é ser passada para trás, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que Harry nunca faria isso. O que me deixava mais confusa era que, se eu não me sentia bem como deveria perto do Harry, por que sentia ciúmes dele? Porém, novamente, eu me lembrei das palavras do meu pai... eu sou possessiva.

__

But in and outside I've turned to water 

(Mas aqui dentro e lá fora, eu me transformei em água)

Like a teardrop in your palm

(Como uma lágrima na palma de sua mão)

Posso me lembrar perfeitamente do dia em que tudo acabou... Já fazia muito tempo que eu vinha pensando se realmente eu deveria prosseguir com o namoro. Um dia Hermione me falou que se eu não estava bem, não adiantava continuar. E eu perguntei para ela: mas e o Harry? Ela me disse algo que martelou na minha cabeça por muito tempo: "Se você não está bem, o Harry também não estará..." Isso me fez pensar... Será que eu estava fazendo o Harry infeliz? Ele sempre parecia tão contente comigo, mas... eu, no fundo, sabia que o chateava naquelas vezes que eu, praticamente, dava uma desculpa para não estar com ele. Uma hora era uma lição de casa, outra uma prova no dia seguinte, ou então eu estava com meus amigos, e até ele mesmo percebia que não era bem-vindo. Fazer isso me machucava, mas eu também não me sentia bem com ele! Droga, por que as coisas não eram mais fáceis? Mas não, tudo tinha que ser complicado...

__

And it's a hard winter's day

(E é um dia duro de inverno)

I dream away

(E deixo meus sonhos me levarem)

A janela abriu sozinha, e uma rajada de vento frio misturado com neve entrou no quarto, cortando meus pensamentos. Levantei, sentindo o vento gelado na minha face, e rapidamente fechei a janela de novo. Olhei para o jardim, e havia poucos alunos se despedindo de colegas que também iriam passar o Natal longe de Hogwarts. Sentei no parapeito e deixei novamente meus pensamentos voarem para longe...

__

It must have been love but it's over now 

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without

(Era tudo que eu queria, e agora não o tenho mais)

Um dia antes de terminar tudo com Harry, eu vi aquela cena que, agora sei, foi tudo uma armação daquele estúpido Malfoy. Porém, de qualquer maneira, foi o que me deu coragem para finalmente terminar com Harry e parar de enganá-lo, fingindo sentir algo que não sentia. Era um dia frio como esse, não nevava, mas estava frio. Eu estava no salão comunal, sozinha, fazendo algumas lições. Foi quando ouvi batidas no vidro da janela e, quando a abri, uma coruja negra entrou e pousou sobre minhas coisas. Ela tinha um bilhete na pata e, pelo que parecia, era para mim. Quando o peguei, havia apenas algumas poucas palavras escritas:

__

Vá hoje de noite, às sete horas, até o lago, e descubra uma coisa sobre Harry Potter, seu namorado.

A coruja já tinha ido embora antes que pudesse pensar em mandar uma resposta, perguntando o que significava aquilo. Olhei novamente o bilhete, incerta do que fazer, mas uma vozinha na minha cabeça mandou que eu fosse e checasse. Às sete horas eu estava lá, no lago, e o que eu vi me fez chorar muito. Eu vi aquela garota, Willians, à beira do lago, parecendo estar esperando alguém. E esse alguém chegou. E era... Harry! Quando ele se aproximou dela, os dois nem trocaram palavras, porque ele rapidamente a agarrou e a beijou! Naquele momento, eu não vi nada mais do que dor e mágoa na minha frente... Eu gritei o nome dele, e vi quando ele olhou nos meus olhos. Naquele momento eu estava tão transtornada, que nem notei que havia um brilho diferente naquele olhar, que ele quase... não parecia o mesmo Harry de sempre. Mas eu não fiquei lá muito tempo para ver mais nada. Eu saí correndo desesperada, e entrei como um relâmpago no salão comunal, tentando esconder as lágrimas que vinham aos meus olhos. Nem falei com meu irmão ou com Hermione, que estavam na sala. Subi as escadas para o dormitório feminino, e entrei desembestada no meu dormitório. As minhas colegas de quarto dormiam, e eu pelo menos tive o bom senso de não gritar, evitando que acordassem. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse daquele jeito... Mas não adiantou. Hermione entrou logo depois de mim no quarto, e ela viu as lágrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto. Ela tentou saber o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não quis contar... Pedi que fosse embora, ela insistiu, mas eu disse não. Queria ficar sozinha, chorar sozinha! Ela entendeu e foi embora.

__

It must have been love but it's over now

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

No dia seguinte eu evitei Harry a todo custo. Até mesmo pedi aos meus amigos que não contassem a ele onde eu estava. Mas eu não consegui evitar quando ele me encontrou no final do dia, na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Ele estava ali, e eu fui obrigada a dizer tudo para ele, naquela noite chuvosa. Eu terminei tudo, e contei o que tinha visto. Claro que ele negou, eu já esperava por isso, mas não esperava que ele fosse me dar provas de sua inocência. E ele deu. E eu não consegui deixar de acreditar ao ver aqueles olhos verdes dele, suplicantes, desesperados, pedindo para que acreditasse... E então, não pude mais enganá-lo. Não pude mais esconder que não o amava. Sim, eu finalmente percebi que o que sentia por ele não era amor. Eu gostava dele sim, mas não era amor. Não podia continuar sendo namorada dele sem o amar! Sem me sentir bem perto dele! Tomei coragem e disse toda a verdade. De vítima, passei a vilã. E doeu tanto vê-lo chorar daquela maneira! Meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços quando vi que estava partindo o coração dele! Nunca pensei que ele pudesse gostar tanto de mim! Aquelas lágrimas que ele derramava, aquela expressão de tristeza e desespero no seu rosto, que depois passaram para ressentimento e mágoa, me machucaram muito... Foi muito difícil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia mais enganá-lo! Até quando eu continuaria a mentir para ele? E para mim mesma...

__

It's where the water flows 

É para onde a água escorre

It's where the wind blows

É para onde o vento sopra

As batidas na porta novamente cortaram meu pensamento. Eu me virei e falei para que entrassem. A porta se abriu devagar, e eu pude ver a cabeça de Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Já está pronta, Gina? Eu vim te chamar para ir, todos os alunos que vão embora já devem estar nas carruagens...

Eu saí do parapeito da janela, e recolhi minhas malas.

- Desculpe, é que... eu fiquei aqui pensando e esqueci da vida.

Hermione sorriu como se compreendesse.

- Pensando no Harry?

Eu olhei surpresa para ela pela pergunta. Ela novamente sorriu, mas agora tristemente.

- Você tem certeza de que fez o certo, Gina?

- Tenho. – falei com firmeza. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, Mione... Acabou há muito tempo, eu só não queria admitir... E eu não queria mais enganá-lo...

- Realmente enganá-lo não é o certo. Eu conheço o Harry há muito tempo, e sei que ele não merece isso.

- Eu entendo. Por isso quis terminar, antes que fosse pior...

__

It must have been love but it's over now 

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

It must have been good but I lost it somehow

(Deve ter sido bom, mas eu o perdi de alguma forma)

Hermione assentiu e atravessou o quarto, recolhendo uma das malas de minhas mãos para me ajudar. Nós duas descemos as escadas em silêncio e, quando chegamos ao salão comunal, ela falou:

- Rony já está descendo. Acho que dá para esperá-lo.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse estar aqui...

Hermione olhou de esguelha para mim, um pouco incerta.

- Ele subiu para perguntar ao Harry se não queria se despedir de você...

- Ah, não! Mione, isso não é nada bom! Vai ser constrangedor!

- Se você quer saber, eu acho que não vai adiantar nada.

- Por quê?

- Duvido que Harry desça.

Senti novamente a culpa se avolumar dentro de mim. Sabia que tinha machucado-o, mas será que tanto assim? Hermione pareceu ler meus pensamentos. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu ombro, num gesto de apoio:

- Gina, não se culpe. Harry não vai descer porque está com raiva de você, ou porque te odeie... – ela riu. – Ele não vai porque é orgulhoso, e descer para se despedir de você é algo que fere seu orgulho, entende? O Harry é maduro para algumas coisas, mas para outras ele pode ser bem infantil. Ele gostaria de se despedir de você, mas admitir isso é algo que seu orgulho não admite.

Depois disso, nós ouvimos o som de passos, e Rony apareceu na escadaria para os dormitórios masculinos. Ele parecia um pouco desanimado, mas assim que viu Hermione e a mim, forçou-se a mudar sua feição e se aproximou. Meu irmão olhou de esguelha para mim antes de dizer para Hermione:

- Ele não quis descer mesmo como você previu, Mione.

- Eu sabia...

- E por que você ainda insistiu, Rony?

- Pensei que ele pudesse querer vê-la antes de ir embora, Gina... – Rony suspirou. – De qualquer maneira, eu mandei seu recado, que você mandou Feliz Natal para ele.

- E ele? – perguntei incerta.

- Mandou Feliz Natal para você também, mas... você sabe, ele está muito magoado ainda...

Abaixei meus olhos. Doía saber que machuquei tanto assim Harry. Era difícil, porque eu não o amava, mas também gostava dele, tinha carinho por ele... Não queria vê-lo assim e, pior, sabendo que era tudo culpa minha...

- Gina, acredite em mim! – era Hermione. – Isso vai passar! Harry vai entender que você fez o que era certo para os dois.

Quando levantei a cabeça, vi que Hermione tentava passar coragem nos seus olhos, mas meu irmão tinha uma expressão pouco confiante nas palavras da namorada. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez Harry estivesse realmente muito magoado comigo e isso deveria demorar para passar, se passasse... Mas, com esperança, talvez um dia, como Hermione dissera, ele compreendesse...

__

It must have been love but it's over now 

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

(Desde aquele momento em que nos tocamos até que o nosso tempo acabou)

Rony e Hermione me acompanharam até a carruagem que me levaria até a estação. Enquanto caminhava, tive vontade de me virar e ver nas janelas distantes da torre do sétimo andar se Harry estaria em uma delas, mas resisti. Era melhor não fazer isso, e se ele estivesse lá e me visse? Não, melhor não... Quando entrei na carruagem, despedindo-me do meu irmão e de Hermione, percebi que realmente estava sozinha. Estava e me sentia sozinha. Senti um enorme vazio quando vi, pela janela, as torres do castelo se afastando enquanto a carruagem andava. Era como se estivesse deixando uma parte de mim para trás...

__

It must have been love but it's over now 

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without

(Era tudo que eu queria, e agora não o tenho mais)

Fui pensando ainda em tudo isso ao longo do caminho. Pareceu que demorou uma eternidade até que chegássemos a Hogsmeade. O vento estava muito forte na estação, e eu preferi ir no final do pequeno grupo de alunos quando descemos lá. Eu ouvia as conversas de todos à minha frente, comentando sobre o tempo, as férias, reclamando de não poderem ficar em Hogwarts durante o baile... A maioria eram os alunos mais novos, e eu queria que minhas preocupações fossem tão simples quanto as daquelas crianças... 

__

It must have been love but it's over now

(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)

Eu entrei no trem, achei uma cabine vazia onde me acomodei, e fui para a janela, onde apoiei meu queixo nas minhas mãos. Fiquei por muito tempo olhando vagamente para frente, encarando sem ver a parede da estação. Foi nesse momento que eu vi, e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando o trem começou a se mover, e uma grande rajada de vento soprou na estação, eu pude ver o rosto de Harry... ali, na estação... lembrei-me por um segundo que ele tinha uma Capa de Invisibilidade, mas será que era isso? Ele tinha olheiras fundas e o rosto bastante pálido, o que me preocupou. Por um segundo, nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas eu não consegui distingir nenhuma emoção nos olhos verdes dele... Mas tudo isso durou apenas alguns segundos... Logo, ele já tinha desaparecido, e eu esfreguei meus olhos, duvidando da minha sanidade. Será mesmo que era ele ali? O trem se afastava, mas eu permaneci encarando o lugar onde o tinha visto... Foi só depois de algum tempo, que resolvi desistir e colocar minha cabeça para dentro, sentando de costas para a janela. Tudo isso era tolice minha... Eu tinha feito uma decisão, e tinha que encará-la de frente. Mesmo que doesse em Harry, mesmo que doesse em mim...

__

It's where the water flows 

(É para onde a água escorre)

It's where the wind blows

(É para onde o vento sopra)


End file.
